IMPERIO DE SOMBRAS
by joamajamo
Summary: 5 años antes de la línea de tiempo de la serie. Nadie sabe de donde vino pero el llego y conquisto todos a su paso, con todo Esso bajo su poder ahorra su vista está en Westeros y nadie ni nada podrá detenerlo ya que el trae consigo un ejercito de inmortales, de sombras y su objetivo es claro gobernar este mundo ya que el fue traído de su mundo a este para eso.
1. Chapter 1

**Imperio de sombras**

 **Resumen:** 5 años antes de la línea de tiempo de la serie. Nadie sabe de donde vino pero el llego y conquisto todos a su paso, con todo Esso bajo su poder ahorra su vista está en Westeros y nadie ni nada podrá detenerlo ya que el trae consigo un ejercito de inmortales, de sombras y su objetivo es claro gobernar este mundo ya que el fue traído de su mundo a este para eso.

En un barco rumbo a Braavos vemos en la cubierta a un joven de 21 años de cabello dorado con reflejos plateados con una armadura de color roja diseñada en placas (armadura de Madara) con una katana en su cadera (yamato de Virgilio de DMC) y un abanico de guerra en su espalda este joven es una si no la persona más peligrosa y poderosa en todo Esso su nombre Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha o como muchos en Esso lo llaman el emperador sombra. Nadie sabe de donde vino o como llego al continente solo se sabe que en los últimos cinco años ha conquistado Esso casi en su totalidad desde la Bahía de los Esclavos, el Desierto Gris, el Desierto Rojo, Ghiscar, Lhazar, las Llanuras de los Jogos Nhai, el Mar Dothraki, las Montañas de los Huesos, Mossovy, el Reino de Sarnor, las Tierras Sombrías, Valyria, Yi Ticon y las ciudades libres a excepción de Bravos y Pentos.

 **Recuerdo**

Cuando el llego a este mundo estaba completamente desorientado ya que él estaba terminando de entrenar para controlar sus poderes después de adsorber a los 9 bijus solo sintió como era atacado por la espalda y cuando volteo lo que vio lo desgarro sus amigo estaban atacándolo y realizando una serie de sello para sellar su poder sin pensarlo el abrió una apertura dimensional como Kaguya y llego a este nuevo mundo.

Cuando despertó se sintió traicionado y decidió que no regresaría, exploro el lugar donde despertó estaba en lo alto de una montaña y pudo notar que en la base de la montaña se ubicaba una ciudad decidió explorara la cuidad cuando llego vio que todos hablaban una lengua que no reconoció, desde las sombra siguió a un hombre que montaba en un caballo hasta que usando su rinnegan lo atrajo y uso el camino humano para extraer información y su alma aprendiendo así el idioma de estas personas, historia y sus costumbres, descubrió que este pueblo se llamaban Dothraki y que eran una cultura guerrera nómada siendo esta cuidad la única que ellos tenían y la consideraban sagrada, también descubrió que sus líderes son los Khal y estos Khal dirigen hordas llamadas Khalasar. Y que si un Khal es derrotado el que lo derrota puede quedarse con su Khalasar.

Usando esto y todo el conocimiento que obtuvo de estas persona trazo un plan ya que descubrió que este mundo está podrido decidió conquistarlo no con un genjutsu si no a la forma antigua una guerra de conquista ya que él sabía que en este mundo no había nadie que pudiera oponerse a su poder. Así comenzó regreso a la montaña que ellos llamaban la madre de las montañas y empezó a liberar su poder asiendo que toda la montaña temblara por su poder, las Dosh Khaleen viudas de los Khal caídos y gobernantes de la cuidad vieron como la montaña temblaba y en la cima un espectáculo de rayos ellas pensaron que eran una señal ya que nadie había visto algo así antes y el pueblo no vio cuando Naruto descendió ni cuando subió la montaña otra vez.

La Gran madre está temblando y brillando debe ser un llamado de los dioses dijo una Dosh Khaleen entonces así como comenzó a temblar se detuvo. Que es lo que abra pasado para que la gran madre temblara de esa forma dijo una de las personas que acompañaban a las Dosh Khaleen debe ser una señal de que el semental que montara al mundo está por venir dijo una de las viudas en ese instante una sed de sangre se dejó sentir y todos quedaron petrificados ya que cuando voltearon a ver qué era lo que provocaba esta sensación lo vieron a un joven de unos 16 años pero bastante alto de por lo menos 1.75 metros de alto, con un cabello dorado con reflejos plateados ojos tan azules como el cielo con una extraña vestimenta que consistía en una serie de placas rojas pero muy fuertes pero lo que más les llamo la atención era el largo de su cabello ya que llegaba hasta la altura de las rodillas y estaba trenzado en una coleta alta para ellos que un cabello largo y trenzado representabas las victorias en combate significaba que esta persona era un guerrero muy poderoso que bajara de la Gran madre después de que ella temblara era una señal.

Quien eres tu dijo la líder las Dosh Khaleen que paso al frente de la multitud, mi nombre es Naruto dijo mientras expulsaba un destello de su poder sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. ¡Eres tú! El semental que montara al mundo dijo ella mientras se arrodillaba ante Naruto este sonrió mientras pensaba que su plan tuvo éxito ya que cuando la mayor de las Dosh Khaleen se arrodillo el resto de la población se arrodillo. Levántense dijo Naruto mientras hacia una señal con la mano para que se levantaran.

Llamen a todos los Khalasar y díganles que el semental que montara al mundo a llegado y reta a todos los Khal por el derecho a dirigir dijo mientras soltaba un poco más de poder. Tomo el rededor de 6 meses para que el mensaje de convocatoria llegara a todos los Khal y que ellos llegaran a la ciudad sagrada cuando todos los Khal estaba en la cuidad fueron reunidos en el salón central de la cuidad. Las Dosh Khaleen entraron seguidas de Naruto en su armadura en ese momento todos los Khal rugieron por que un extraño estaba en una reunión solo para Khals el más fuerte de los Khal llamado Khal Drogo fue el primero en hablar (en Dothraki) cual es el significado de esto porque este extraño esta en esta salo la líder de las Dosh Khaleen hablo Khal Drogo él está aquí por nosotras él es un nuevo Khal. Porque ustedes tienen que presentar a esta persona como un Khal él no es un Dothraki dijo otro Khal, él es Khal Naruto el semental que monta al mundo dijo la líder de las Dosh Khaleen y él está lanzando un reto a todos los Khal por el derecho a dirigir dijo la misma Viuda esto conmocionó a todos los Khal ya que la persona enfrente de ellos era el semental que monta al mundo.

Que evidencia hay de que este niño es el semental desafío Drogo, el apareció desde la gran madre después de que esta temblara sin ningún motivo y luces se vieran en la cima de la gran madre respondió la líder de las Viudas. Después de esta afirmación todos los Khal hablaron entre sí para organizar el reto. El reto se llevara a cabo mañana al amanecer dijo Drago. Que así sea dijo Naruto dejando el salón.

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

Todos los Khal estaban listos con sus armar en mano para el reto en ese momento sintieron una enorme presión que cayó sobre ellos y un instinto asesino sin igual, volteando para ver quién era el que causaba esta sensación como la de un dios se llevaron una sorpresa al ver que el que la producía era Naruto que llego al duelo sin su armadura solo con un conjunto de pantalones negros y sus sandalias mostrando su torso desnudo y bien trabajado lo que no dejaron de notar era la gran cicatriz en su hombro a la altura del corazón sin duda una herida fatal pero la pregunta era como sobrevivió.

Este reto se ha lanzado por el derecho a dirigir todos los Khalasar dijo la líder de las Dosh Khaleen mientras estaba entre los Khal y Naruto una vez dicho esto ella se retiró y comenzó la lucha aunque tan rápido como comenzó, fue injusta, inmisericorde y completamente unilateral ninguno de los Khal tuvo oportunidad cuando reaccionaron era demasiado tarde unos estaban completamente inconsciente otros sin una extremidad y otros muertos el único que estaba en pie era Khal Drogo ya que como el más fuerte entre las Khal, Naruto lo dejo de ultimo.

No tienes oportunidad Khal Drogo ríndete dijo Naruto, yo jamás retrocedo prefiero caer como un Khal dijo y se abalanzo sobre Naruto este solo esquivo los ataque del furiosa Khal y en un movimiento que ninguno de los presente pudo ver Naruto corto el pecho de Khal Drogo asiendo que este callera de rodillas se acabó Khal Drogo esa herida es tu fin dijo Naruto. En un rugido de Drogo se levantó y trato de estrangular a Naruto pero Naruto lo tomo de las muñecas impidiéndoselo. No te avergüences por haber perdido contra un dios Drogo solo ríndete has peleado como un verdadero Khal dijo Naruto mientras colocaba otra vez a Drogo de rodillas a la fuerza. Y sin más soltó sus muñecas y le rompió el cuello dándole muerte.

Ninguno de ellos será deshonrado cortándole sus caballos es mas a Khal Drogo le daré un regalo como ninguno dijo mientras dejaba sentir su poder y sus ojos cambiaban de color a un purpura con una serie de círculos concéntricos y una serie de tomas en los círculos, juntando sus maños Naruto uso el máximo poder del Rinnegan. _**Gedō Rinne Tensei no Jutsu (camino externo: Jutsu de la reencarnación del samsara)**_ pronuncio unas palabras como plagaría en un idioma que los Dothraki no entendieron pero lo que más los asombro que después que él dijo estas palabras una energía de color verde como el pasto envolviera al Khal Caído y una vez que esta energía entrara el Khal soltara un poderoso grito.

Que fue lo que paso dijo Drogo cuando noto que todos estaban a su alrededor viendo como un Khal Muerto era traído de los campas de la Muerte. El semental que monta al mundo vio su gran espíritu y te regreso la vida Khal Drogo esta solo es otra prueba que Khal Naruto es en verdad el semental que Monta al mundo. Por qué lo hiciste dijo Drogo enfrentado a Naruto, eres un gran y poderoso Guerrero Drogo y como tal te e traído de los Campos sombríos para que seas unos de mis comandantes.

Te serviré Bien mi Khal dijo drogo arrodillándose levántate Khal Drogo tu seguirás siendo un Khal pero yo soy el semental tu solo me responderás a mi directamente y a mi futura Khaleesi dijo Naruto poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Drogo sin importar que Drogo era más alto que Naruto. Una vez que los Dothraki estuvieron bajo el poder de Naruto este comenzó su campaña de conquista comenzando con las regiones de las monta de los huesos y todos el este de Essos. Y así siguieron los próximos años extendiendo su imperio y atrayendo a todas las compañías de mercenarios para formar parte de su ejército de conquista.

 **Fin del recuerdo**

Volviendo al barco mi emperador dijo un hombre alto a Naruto, dime Daario hay noticias de nuestro mensajero para que Braavos se rinda ante el imperio dijo Naruto. Daario Naharis era un hombre duro pero pragmático él era un teniente de los segundos hijo una compañía de mercenarias que fueron contratados para asesinar a Naruto pero el sabía que eso era una movida suicida así que decidió traicionar a sus capitanes y llevo las cabezas de estos a Naruto para jurar lealtad a él y poner a los segundos hijos a su servicio y Naruto lo nombro otro de sus comandante junto a Drogo. Si ellos respondieron mi emperador pero creo que no le gustara su respuesta dijo Daario mientras colocaba una bolsa ensangrentado a sus pies, Naruto supo que su mensajero fue sacrificado.

Que las Naves se detengan solo uno de mis hombre morirá hoy no permitiré que mis hombres mueran dijo Naruto el mientras dejaba salir una pequeña parte de su poder asiendo que la madera del barco crujiera bajo la presión tanto Daario y Drogo que estaba detrás de Naruto ya se habían acostumbrado a sentir parte del poder de su emperador pero aun así seguía sorprendiéndolos, en ese momento Naruto empezó a caminar en la cubierta del barco y se puso de pie en la Proa del barco y se colocó la misma mascara que le quito a Tobi que era una máscara con dos apertura para los ojos y esta tenía el diseño del Rinnegan, haciendo la posición de manos de la Cruz convoco a los que las personas de su ejército llamaban las sombra, los inmortales la fuerza elite de combate de su emperador que consistía en 1000 copias de el con el poder de un Jounin de elite de su mundo pero nadie de su ejército sabia esa información pero lo que les asombro era que algunos de los que ellos llamaban inmortales estaban de pie sobre el agua como si fuera tierra firme.

Con un movimiento de mano de Naruto quien se retiraba la máscara los inmortales se lanzaron al ataque contra la bahía de Braavos que estaba custodiada por sus barcos de guerra, los intentos de estos eran inútiles ya que las mismas aguas que resguardaban su ciudad se volvieron en contra de ellos ya que algunos de los inmortales realizaban unas serie de posiciones de manos y enormes dragones hechos de agua, fuego y rayos impactaban contra los barcos no les tomo más de 10 minutos acabar con los bracos de Bravos y siguieron con la cuidad la cual estaba fuertemente amurallada. Dicha muralla se construyó cuando el señor del mar de Braavos escucho de un imperio que comenzó en las tierras Dothraki, mando construir la muralla para protección pero solo las partes más ricas fueron protegidas dejando a los barrios pobres sin protección pero para los inmortales la muralla no era problema ya que corrieron en la muralla vertical y así comenzó la conquista de la ciudad.

En el transcurso de 1 hora la cuidad había sido tomada por Naruto y sus fuerza y como él dijo ninguno de sus hombre moriría, es más las partes más pobres no fueron afectadas por la batalla ya que las fuerzas de defensa están en el palacio del señor del mar y en el Banco de hierro de Braavos y estos lugares no fueron problemas ya que sus soldados al ver que no podían ganar depusieron sus armas y los nobles y el señor del mar fueron puesto bajo arresto. Naruto se dirigía a donde estaban los nobles y el señor del mar bajo arresto. Muchas gracias por esa calurosa bienvenida dijo Naruto con un deje de sarcasmo. Creo que saben quién soy dijo él. Claro que sabemos quién eres. Eres el infame emperador sombra, infame suena un poco duro no crees yo solo estoy haciendo un mejor Essos uno unido bajo un solo gobierno que trae estabilidad para todos por igual, esclavo, hombres libres, mujeres, niños todos eso es lo que ustedes los que se llenan los bolsillos con el sufrimientos de otros no entienden. Pero de todas formas su destino ya no está en mis manos si no en las manos de aquellos que ustedes explotaron, tráiganlos ordeno Naruto.

 **Plaza central de la cuidad**

Naruto caminaba hasta el centro de la plaza seguido de Drogo y Daario, una vez en el centro de la plaza hiso que trajeran a los nobles y al señor del mar, personas de Braavos puedan saber o no quien soy ya que talvez sus líderes aquí presentes pudieron contarles quien soy al construirla muralla yo soy aquel al que llaman el emperador sombra mi nombre es Naruto de la casa Uzumaki y Uchiha puede que sus gobernantes les contaran que soy una persona despiadada que solo busca la destrucción pero eso es una mentira la que busco es formar un Esso unido para que haya prosperidad técnicamente ahorra gobierno todo Esso con excepción de Pentos que pronto uniré a mi imperio, pero eso no es por los que los e reunidos aquí. Los he reunido para presenciar el juicio de los nobles de Braavos y su señor del mar dijo Naruto a todos la multitud.

No le presten atención el solo destruirá nuestra cuidad deténganlo ahorra y serán recompensado con todo la riqueza que ustedes quieran dijo el señor del mar para tratar de formar un revuelta y escapar, en eso te equivocas ya que si yo quisiera hubiera destruido esta cuidad lo habría hecho desde un principio dijo Naruto mientras dejaba salir un muestra de su poder asiendo que todos se arrodillaran por la presión con excepción de sus comandantes, la gente estaba conmocionada al sentir el poder del que tomo la cuidad y sus palabras tuvieron sentido si este ser quisiera borraría su cuidad de la faz de la tierra. Como pudieron sentir ese solo era una pequeña parte de mi poder yo no busco la destrucción de Braavos solo trato de hacerla una con mi imperio no como estas personas dijo señalando a los nobles.

Si pueden observar la cuidad está intacta y es más las zonas normales y bajas de la cuidad no fueron afectadas lo que yo busco es que ustedes juzguen a estas personas ya que ellas los explotaron al construir una muralla que solo proteja a los ricos mientras ustedes eran dejados como carne de cañón, también el cómo estas personas obligaron a pelear a sus hijos por ellos para defenderlos tanto en la muralla como en los barcos ellos son los responsables de que sus hijos, hermanos, esposos, padres ya no vuelvan a ustedes dijo sembrado la semilla de la discordia en los corazones de los ciudadanos de Braavos contra sus gobernantes haciendo que estos quisieran las cabezas de estas personas separadas de su cuerpo. Yo les ofrezco la oportunidad de que se unan a mí en mi imperio y obtengan justicia para sus seres queridos dijo arrojando al señor del mar y a los nobles a la multitud y arrojando una buena cantidad de cuchillos para la multitud. Un corte por cada ser querido que perdieron por estos cerdos hedonistas Grito Naruto. Y en ese momento se desato el infierno para los nobles ya que las personas se abalanzaron contra ellos golpeándolos, apuñalándolos cortándolos, quitando la carne de sus hueso todo esto mientras Naruto suministraba Chakra curativo para que no murieran y prolongar su dolor además de sobre estimular los receptores de dolor para que estos sufrieran mas.

Después de 15 minutos las personas se cansaron y Naruto dejo de suministrar Chakra a los nobles para dejarlos morir, la justicia se ha impartido ahorra Braavos es parte del imperio y prosperara más allá de su imaginación dijo mientras se retiraba y las personas lo correaban y aceptaban a su nuevo gobernante. Tu si sabes cómo movilizar a la gente, hacer que el pueblo mismo acabara con tus enemigos asiendo te ver como un salvador envés de un conquistador dijo Daario, el carisma es parte importante a la hora de controlar a las multitudes solo tienes que saber cómo hacerlos pensar que estas de su lado y ellos te seguirán al infierno mismo. Es cierto pero sin poder para respaldar ese carisma puede hacer que las personas piensen que no es digno de dirigir mi Khal dijo Drogo, es cierto hay personas que dicen que es mejor ser temido que respetado pero yo pienso que es mejor ser una persona de respeto a la cual temer dijo Naruto mientras se retiraba al palacio del señor del mar.

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

Vemos a Naruto levantándose con el alba y salir de su cama dejando dos cuerpos femeninos en ella, digiriéndose a la ventana de su habitación solo con un pantalón negro que recogió del suelo, Naruto entro en su meditación para sentir todo y a todos a su alrededor. (Todo en japonés) No sé por qué sigues acostándote con estas mujeres débiles no necesitas a hijos bastardos corriendo por todo el lugar dijo una voz en su cabeza. No yo no quiero eso pero es muy relajante liberar estrés con estas mujeres además gracias a ti y a los sellos anticonceptivos eso es imposible no lo crees así Shinju respondió Naruto por el enlace mental, si pero todavía no lo entiendo si quieres un hijo debes encontrar una compañera digna de estar a tu lado ya que ella debe fortalecer tu sangre no debilitarla ya que tus hijos obtendrán poder de tu parte pero de su madre tienen que obtener poder también respondió Shinju.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerto y entro un hombre mayor el cual era el sirvo personal de Naruto, disculpe la interrupción mi señor pero los comandantes esperan por usted dijo el hombre. Muchas Gracias Walter dijo Naruto mientras obtenía el resto de su ropa y noto bien a su sirvo personal y más que sirvo su asistente. Walter era un hombre mayor con el cabello negro atado en una cola de caballo vestía un conjunto completamente negro, y una cadena de acero valyrio y hierro en su cintura. Walter era un aprendiz de maestro en la ciudadela pero fue expulsado de ella ya que él se dedicó a usar su conocimiento en la magia y ocultismo en el arte de la guerra. Y después que fue expulsado fue a Esso y continuo sus estudio creando así un arte mortal creo una técnica mágica para usar el hilo como arma fue contratado por la compañía dorada donde uso sus técnica como un asesino silencioso y así fue hasta que se retiró pero cuando Naruto controlo a todas las compañías de mercenarios Walter volvió para ver quién era esta persona que estaba llevando una campaña de conquista por todo Essos.

Cuando se conocieron Walter no estaba impresionado con el muchacho y lo desafío a un combate en el cual Naruto estuvo fascinado por técnica mágica para controlar los hilos como armas capas de cortar la carme pero esto en Naruto no funciono ya que gracias a su Rinnegan absorbía la magia alrededor de los hilos antes que lo cortaran en ese momento Walter reconoció su derroto y juro lealtad a Naruto como emperador rápidamente Naruto aprendió todo lo que necesitaba sobre Westeros por medio de Walter, leyes, costumbres, gobernantes, historia. Y así fue como Walter termino como asistente de Naruto.

Naruto paso a un lado de Walter mientras se dirigía al salón donde los comandantes lo esperaban para la reunión matutina. Entonces como te has estado sintiendo estos últimos días mi amigo dijo Naruto a Walter, un poco cansado estos viejos huesos ya no son lo que solían ser mi señor dijo Walter. Muy pronto volverán hacer lo que una vez fueron amigo mío dijo Naruto dejando muy confundido a Walter. Pero no pudo preguntar ya que en ese momento llegaran al salón donde los comandantes se reunión.

En el interior estaba un total de cinco personas incluyendo a Drogo y a Daario, una de estas personas era un hombre de piel morena y cabello cenizo con ojos rojos y una cicatriz en forma de x en la cara también esta tatuado completamente su nombre es Cicatriz por la que tiene en la cara el provenía de las tierras sombrías un lugar donde la magia se practica, el siguiente hombre alto tan alto como Drogo con una piel muy pálida, cabello negro largo hasta los hombros, ojos color naranja y bestia una armadura completamente negra y capa roja este es Alucard que provenía de la cuidad de los hombres sin sangre y por ultimo un hombre alto pelirrojo de ojos negros y en ellos la cicatriz de una garra vestía una camisa blanca y suelta y pantalones cafés y una gabardina negra con una espada a su cintura este último era Shanks el comandante de los buques de Naruto y el único en navegar todos los mares de Essos.

Gracias a todos por estar aquí dijo Naruto entrando en el salón como todos ustedes soben con la conquista de Braavos, estamos a solo un paso de un Essos unido en un gran imperio solo falta Pentos que esta al sur de nuestra ubicación dijo Naruto mientras señalaba a la última de las ciudades libres. Yo propongo destruir la cuidad dijo Alucard Pentos es una ciudad de tontos gordos y presumidos que creen que el poder radica en el dinero, estoy de acuerdo con Alucard dijo Drogo. Pentos no será destruida siento algo en Pentos siento que en Pentos encontrare algo que he estado buscando por mucho tiempo dijo Naruto. Ah y que podría ser eso Naruto dijo Shanks haciendo sonreír a Naruto, una emperatriz dijo dejando a todos sorprendido.

Eso es una gran noticia mi señor dijo Walter detrás de Naruto, lo es mi amigo si tengo razón mi emperatriz aquella que gobernara a mi lado está en Pentos por ellos yo mismo iré a Pentos a hablar con el Magistrado Illyrio Mopatis ya que él es quien maneja la ciudad y no el príncipe de Pentos y le daré un ultimátum entregar la cuidad o esta y el sarán destruidas dijo Naruto mientras sus ojos cambiaban al Rinnegan, haciendo que sus comandantes sintieran peno por el magistrados, todos ellos eran considerados los más duros y fieros guerreros en todo Essos pero ninguno tuvo oportunidad contra su oportunidad no contra este ser cuyo poder puede ser descrito como divino.

En ese momento dos sirvientes entraron al salón llevando copas llenas de vinos para todos en el salón y les sirvieron a todos los comandantes incluyendo también a Walter y le entregaron una hermosa copa hecha de oro a Naruto, todos brindaron por la futura emperatriz mientras los sirvientes se quedaban en los rincones del salón. Este vino es muy bueno quien fue el que lo eligió dijo Naruto dirigiéndose a los sirvientes. Fue el jefe de la cocina mi emperador dijeron los siervos es bueno denles mis felicitaciones dijo mientras se acercaba a ellos, lo aremos majestad dijeron al mismo tiempo. Y como piensan darle mis felicitaciones si ya está muerto dijo levantando la mano y a trayendo a unos de los siervos mientras el otro era sujetado por los hilos de Walter.

Ten pruébalo para es muy exquisito dijo mientras empujaba el vino en su garganta, el efecto fue inmediato el hombre estaba sangrando por los ojos, la nariz, los oídos y la boca, este era el efecto de un poderoso veneno. Acercándose al hombre que estaba sujeto por los hijos de Walter, ustedes si que son persistentes hombres sin rostro lástima que sus métodos son insuficientes contra mi persona los sentí desde que entraron al palacio dijo Naruto. Un hombre no es nadie, un hombre solo quiere otorgarte el regalo del dios de los muchos rostros dijo. Si pero yo estoy fuera del alcance del dios de los muchos rostro por ende fuera del alcance de los hombres sin rostro. Dijo mientras colocaba su mano en la cabeza del hombre y uso el camino humano para extraer el alma del hombre y saber quién fue el que realizo el contrato para su asesinato. Esto es muy interesante gracias por la información dijo antes de arrancar el alma del hombre.

(En japonés) Con que ese maldito quiere lo que es mío y lo que yo conquiste bueno eso ya lo veremos, tienes surte que yo este contigo ayudando a tu ya muy fuerte cuerpo ese veneno era muy potente dijo Shinju en su cabeza, si te lo agradezco mi amigo dijo Naruto. Los comandantes de Naruto y Walter vieron como su emperador estaba hablando con alguien pero no pudieron ver a nadie en un idioma que ninguno entendió. Voy a la casa de blanco y negro tengo que atender un asunto con estos idiotas sin rostro dijo Naruto mientras salía del salón. Deteniéndose en la puesta, salimos hacia Pentos mañana estén preparados dio su última orden y la reunión termino.

 **Más tarde en la casa de blanco y negro.**

Dentro de la casa de blanco y negro vemos a un grupo de hombre en túnicas grises discutiendo, ese hombre es muy fuerte resistió nuestro más poderoso veneno talvez deberíamos buscar otro métodos para darle el regalo del dios de los muchos rostro además debemos cumplir con el contrato que un hombre hiso con los sin rostro dijo el más anciano de los hombres sin rostro. Podríamos matar al anciano que los sirve y tomar lugar y darle el regalo del dios de los muchos rostros dijo otro hombre sin rostro. En ese preciso momento sintieron una presión que jamás habían sentido antes y por un momento ellos pudieron ver sus muerte en mano del ese hombre al que trataban de matar.

Así que aquí es donde se reúnen los supuestos más grandes asesinos de Essos es una decepción pero que se puede esperar de un grupo que se basa en el veneno y en trucos baratos para dar la supuesta bondad del Shinigami dijo Naruto mientras entraba en la sala donde estaban los hombres sin rostros. Como un hombre pudo entrar este lugar es sagrado y solo pueden entrar aquellos que quieren el regalo del dios de los muchos rostro. Eso podría ser cierto si yo no fuera amigo de su dios aunque el sí tiene un solo rostro y yo lo conozco muy bien.

Eso no puede ser si un hombre lo hubiera visto el mismo dios le daría su regalo dijo otro de los hombres si rostro, si tú los dices que tal esto cancelen el contrato que tienen con ese hombre y yo les mostrare a su dios y vivirán para seguir con sus cosas dijo Naruto interesando a todos los hombre sin rostro poder ver a su señor y vivir era su más grande anhelo, acéptanos dijeron al unísono haciendo sonreír a Naruto. Sacando de la máscara del Shinigami de un sello en su muñeca. Este es el verdadero rostro de aquel al que ustedes sirven dijo colocándose la mascar en su frente y aplicando Chakra a esta entonces paso una fuente de poder se desato y los hombres sin rostro se fascinaron ya que detrás del hombre que tenían que matar se formaba la figura de la entidad a la que sirven.

Quien es aquel que me invoco dijo el Shinigami apareciendo sobre Naruto buscando con sus ojos pudo divisar a un grupo con túnicas grises reconociéndolos eran los que supuestamente lo adoraban y asesinaban en su nombre. Dios de los muchos rostros somos sus fieles seguidores, el joven delante de usted es aquel que lo invoco dijo el líder de los hombres sin rostro. Si puedo sentirlo, como has estado chico, dijo el Shinigami mientras observaba a Naruto. No me quejo solo diles que el contrato que tienen ase cancelo dijo Naruto. Ya escucharon al chico no hay más contrato además no lo pueden asesinar ya que él está en este momento fuera de mi alcance dijo el Shinigami.

Si mi señor pero por que esta fuera de su alcance dijo siempre el más anciano de los sin rostro, porque el muy pronto será un dios y se me quito la autoridad sobre él. Además ahorra trabajan para el también entienden muy bien me retiro cuídate chico, a una última cosa chico en este mundo mi poder es más corrupto y está creando un ejército de hielo y muerte hazme un favor y destrúyelo dijo mientras Naruto se retiraba la máscara de la cabeza. Entonces ese hombre está aquí todavía tengo algo que estragarle dijo Naruto, no un hombre salió hace 10 días a Meereen para después ir a Pentos para hablar con el magistrado mayor dijo el más anciano del grupo, bien y gracias dijo Naruto mientras se alejaba, a una cosa más cuando yo los llame ustedes vienen entendido dijo Naruto, claro mi señor dijeren los hombres sin rostro.

 **En exterior de la casa de blanco y negro.**

Walter llama a Shanks y dile que necesito zarpar hoy mismo rumbo a Pentos dijo Naruto mientras Walter lo seguía, como usted digo señor dijo Walter con una sonrisa. El quiere jugar así pues juguemos pero esta vez no seré misericordias tratar de derrocarme mandando asesino para dividir mi imperio como te convenga no Hizdahr zo Loraq pues esta vez si te eliminare como lo debí hacer en Meereen.

 **NO SOY PROPIERIO DE NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES EN ESTA HISTORIA ESTOS PERTENESEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES**


	2. Chapter 2

**El emperador sombra conoce a los últimos de los dragones**

En un barco rumbo a Pentos Naruto en su modo sabio trataba de encontrar aquella energía que estaba resonando con su poder él sabía que la persona a la cual esta energía pertenecía se encontraba en Pentos pero había algo o alguien que bloqueaba su intento de localizar el lugar específico. No logro localizar la firma de energía con precisión es como si algo lo bloqueara que crees que pueda ser Shinju dijo Naruto atreves del enlace mental. Sea lo que sea está tratando de absorber la energía de la que será tu reina esa energía es igual pero más débil y está tratando de fortalecerse atreves de la energía de esta mujer que buscas dijo Shinju

Mi señor muy pronto llegaremos a Pentos según Shanks estamos a media hora de Pentos dijo Walter mientras se acercaba a Naruto. Muy bien gracias mi amigo dijo Naruto mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la proa del Barco donde se encontraba el pelirrojo. Entonces esta vez sí tomaras su alma dijo el pelirrojo a Naruto que estaba a su lado, si esta vez no le tendré compasión al tonto piensa que puede reunir a todos los inmaculados de la Bahía de esclavos y tratar de derrocar a mi imperio yo solo lo deje vivo por lastima ya que cuando tome Meereen el solo era un tonto asustado dijo Naruto.

 **Recuerdo**

Se observa a Naruto recorrer las calles de Meereen después que esta fuera tomada por sus fuerzas Cicatriz usando su magia de destrucción derribo las puestas de Meereen y las fuerzas de Naruto fueron capases de tomar la cuidad fácilmente y haciendo uso de los mismos esclavos oprimidos elimino a todos los amos en Meereen, solo quedando aquello que le juraron lealtad entre ellos estaba Hizdahr zo Loraq cuyo padre ahorra estaba crucificado en el pasillo de la muerte de Meereen. Como ustedes deben saber yo soy Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha y como solo las ciudades libres ahorra están desligadas de mi imperio dijo Naruto a todos los amos de Meereen que estaban vivos. Si sabemos quién es emperador sombra y como a anexado toda la bahía de esclavos a su imperio dijo Hizdahr zo Loraq con un deje de sarcasmo, en ese momento Naruto pudo detectar la envidia, la codicia y la corrupción de esta persona y desatando una pequeña parte de su poder para que los amos supieran que él no era una persona a la cual ellos podían derribar. Si yo soy el emperador sombra y quien eres tu dijo Naruto.

Mi nombre es Hizdahr zo Loraq de las familias más antiguas de Meereen y encargados de la conservación de los edificios de Meereen como esta pirámide dijo con un poco de temor en la voz, bien ahorra les ofrezco una oportunidad de salvar sus vidas sírvanme como un consejo para gobernar la bahía de esclavos y así ganaran más de lo que jama han soñado dijo Naruto asiendo que la avaricia y el amor a sus vidas surgiera en su interior, pero antes que los demás amos respondieran Hizdahr zo Loraq alzo la voz, jamás lo aremos preferimos la muerte antes que dejar que un advenedizo nos diga cómo manejar nuestros asuntos dijo con un poco de confianza pensando que los demás amos estarían de acuerdo con el pero ninguno siguió su ejemplo y cuando el vio esto solo pudo arrepentirse de su imprudencia ente esta persona ya que cuando él pudo tomar conciencia de sí mismo estaba siendo sofocado por un poder que no podía ver pero observo como Naruto tenía la mano alzada como estrangulando algo entonces supo que era el quien estaba sofocándolo.

Poder controlar el aire alrededor de las personas es muy útil ya que no tengo que ensuciarme las manos solo con concentrarme puedo aplastar tus pulmones o hacerlos explotar dentro de ti dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba a ese tonto, dime quieres que te mande a las tierras de la muerte y desmembré tu cuerpo y lo esparza por todos los rincones de Essos o que alimente a las bestias de la región de Yi Ti con tu cuerpo dijo Naruto mientras usaba el viento para levantar a Hizdahr zo Loraq del suelo o prefieres que te arranque el alma del cuerpo dijo Naruto mientras sus ojos cambiaban al Rinnegan y todos sentían que estaban ante un dios, lo lo siento mi señor yo no sabía lo que decía dijo mientras era bajado por Naruto. Bien pero yo no doy segundas oportunidades así que aprovecha dijo mientras empezaba a salir del lugar, a una cosa más los hijos de la arpía quedan disueltos entendieron dijo Naruto, mientras todos asintieron pero en la mente de Hizdahr zo Loraq estaba buscando una forma de acabar con Naruto.

 **Fin del recuerdo**

Pero lo que él ha hecho no tiene perdón y recibirá un castigo acorde a su traición y será un recordatorio a todos aquellos los que quieren traicionarme que del remolino no puedes escapar una vez que caes en él dijo Naruto a Shanks, será muy divertido de ver lo que el ara una vez que lo encontremos en Pentos pero porque él quiere hablar con ese magistrado pregunto Shanks. Según tengo entendido el magistrado alberga a los últimos de la casa gobernante de los 7 reinos que fueron expulsados después de la rebelión del rey Robert, tal vez piense que estoy muerto y tratara de ganar el control del imperio por medio del matrimonio con alguien de la nobleza de otro reino dijo Naruto. Disculpe mi emperador pero tengo los informes del banco de hierro que quería ver dijo Walter mientras se acercaba a los dos hombres en la proa del barco.

Gracias Walter el administrador del banco te dio algún problema pregunto Naruto, en lo absoluto mi señor una vez que le dije quién era y a quien representaba estaba muy ansioso por ayudarme en lo que necesitara dijo Walter con una sonrisa sádica. Para que quieres esos informes Naruto pregunto el pelirrojo mientras miraba a Naruto pasar por los informes, los necesito porque según tengo entendido que Westeros pidió prestado una vez al banco de hierro y quiero saber si pagaron la deuda y por lo que aparece aquí no lo han hecho es más están más endeudados que nunca la corona debe al banco 3, 000,000 de dragones de oro y Lord Tywin tiene una deuda de 4, 000,000 de dragones de oro.

El viejo león con una deuda de 4, 000,000 no que ese viejo cagaba oro dijo Shanks, al parecer no lo hace dijo Walter y que ara con esta información mi señor le pregunto Walter a Naruto, es un total de 7, 000,000 de dragones de oro que le debe Westeros al banco de hierro por lo tanto me los deben a mí con esto prácticamente soy dueño de más de la mitad de todo Westeros y no lo he tenido que invadir. Pero nos ocuparemos de eso más tarde en este momento mi infiltrado debe estar en Westeros reuniendo información dijo Naruto en un sonrisa en su rostro. Mi señor esa es la cuidad de Pentos la última de las ciudades libres y con ella una vez en su control todo Essos será suyo dijo Walter

 **En Westeros en el camino del Rey**

Se puede observar a un joven caminando por el camino real rumbo Winterfell este joven que vestía una túnica negra con nubes rojas en ella este joven tenía el cabello negro puntiagudo, tenía una curiosas líneas de nacimiento en las mejías y ojos rojos como un rubí, este era Menma o mejor dicho un clon de sangre de Naruto transformado en Menma él se diría a ese lugar para poder hablar con Ned Stark sobre ponerse a sus servicios del hombre más honorable en el norte.

Llegando cerca de la gran torre Menma vio como un joven caía de la cima de esta y apresurándose lo atrapo pero no pudo evitar que el joven sufriera un golpe en la cabeza, hey muchacho estas bien háblame dijo al joven en sus brazos pero este no respondió y viendo a la cima de la torre pudo darse cuenta de alguien ocultándose en la ventana superior pero sin darle mayor importancia fue a buscar ayuda para el joven en sus brazos al castillo.

Alguien ayúdeme dijo el a las personas en el patio del castillo en ese momento Lady Stark se acercó a él, en que se te puede ayudar joven dijo ella en eso Menma dio la vuelta y ella pudo ver a quien tenía en los brazos. Bran grito atrayendo la atención de todos mientras corría hacia su hijo que estaba en las manos de este hombre, que fue lo que paso dímelo exigió Lady Stark. El cayo de esa gran torre pude atraparlo antes de que callera al suelo pero al parecer se golpeó la cabeza contra la muralla, puedo sanarlo pero necesito un lugar para hacerlo mi señora dijo Menma.

Por qué debería crearte y como sé que no eres tú el que dejo a mi niño así dijo ella acusadoramente, que ganaría de lastimar a un niño que ni siquiera conozco yo solo puedo ofrecerle mi palabra y después de que sane al muchacho puede preguntarle directamente, está bien pero si resulta ser tú el que dejo a mi hijo así tendré tu cabeza en una lanza dijo ella, y yo acepto sus términos dijo él. Bien sígueme dijo ella.

3 horas más tarde podemos ver a una más tranquila Lady Catelyn junto a la cama de un dormido Brandon, junto con Robb y el resto de los hermanos del Bran, en ese instante entra un preocupado Ned por lo que le paso a su hijo, como esta Bran se pondrá bien, que dijo el maestro Luwin dijo Ned con desesperación. Él va estar bien Ned según en maestro solo sufrió pequeñas lesiones pero no fue el maestro quien curo a Bran fue un joven de Cabello Negro y una túnica extraña dijo Catelyn como que el maestro no lo curo y fue un joven, si según este joven Bran callo de la torre de homenaje y él lo atrapo y busco ayuda para Bran, pero lo más extraño es la forma en que sano a Bran ya que ni el maestro había visto el método que uso para sanar a Bran.

Un método que ni siquiera el maestro conoce y donde esta ese muchacho del que me hablas dijo Ned, está el patio custodiado por los guardia contesto Catelyn, porque está custodiado por los guardias si el salvo y curo a Bran dijo Ned, porque yo no puedo confiar 100% en él dijo ella como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo. Iré a verlo dijo Ned mientras salía del cuarto, llegando al patio y ver a los guardias rodeando a un hombre con una túnica negra con nubes rojos que estaba sentado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados se acercó a ellos, Lord Stark dijo un guardia hey levántate estas frente al guardián del norte dijo el otro mientras empujaba al hombre sentado.

Basta no es necesario retírense dijo Ned mientras los guardia obedecieron, en ese momento el hombre se puso de pie, lamento el modo en que mi esposa lo ha tratado dijo Ned, es entendible mi señor un extraño aparece con su hijo lastimado ella solo actúa como una madre debe actuar dijo Itachi, si gracias por salvar y curar a Bran agradeció Ned no es problema para mañana el estará despierto pero recomiendo que guarde cama dijo Itachi, así se ara ahorra es el momento de las presentaciones yo soy Eddard Stark, señor de Winterfell y guardián del norte y quien es usted dijo Ned, mi nombre es Menma Namikaze dijo Menma. Menma Namikaze un nombre familiar muy extraño jamás lo había escuchado dijo Ned, no me sorprende mi señor ya que no soy de los 7 reinos yo vengo Ulthos mi señor dijo Menma, de Ulthos el ultimo continente conocido pero eso está a más de 2 años de viaje en barco si no estoy equivocado dijo Ned.

No lo está señor dijo Menma, pero que haces en el lugar más alejado de tu hogar dijo Ned, estoy aquí mi señor para ponerme a su servicio ya que el invierno se acerca y si no se hace algo lo que viene con la larga noche consumirá a todo el mundo dijo Menma de una manera muy criptica dejando a Ned sorprendido por sus palabras, y como las personas en Ulthos saben que el invierno se acerca ya que no creo que en ese remoto lugar sufran el invierno pregunto Ned, usted tiene razón en mi hogar no sufrimos el invierno pero las señales se ven así como una antigua leyenda que dice que del hielo vendrá la destrucción por eso realice este viaje dijo Menma.

Bien te creo también quiero preguntarte el método que usaste para sanar a mi hijo ya que según mi maestro es uno que él nunca ha visto interrogo Ned, si estoy seguro de eso ya que es un método que solo se enseña a los guerreros en mi hogar dijo Menma, solo a los guerreros eres un guerrero y porque se les enseñanza solo a ellos pregunto Lord Stark, como sabrá los guerreros pueden sufrir muchas heridas en el campo de batalla y no hay nadie para atenderlos en el lugar pero en mi hogar a cada guerrero se le enseña estas técnicas para poder sanar a otros o sanarse a si mismo dijo mientras producía una aura de color verde claro en sus manos y se acercó a Lord Stark dejándolo asombrado por crear ese resplandor, si me permite se lo demostrare dijo Menma mientras se arrodillaba y pasaba las manos por las rodillas del guardián del norte, cuando Ned sintió esa energía pasar por sus rodillas todos los dolores y el entumecimiento que sentía desaparecieron. Esa técnica es increíble no había sentido mis rodillas tan fuerte desde que era joven dijo Ned.

Y eso no es todo dijo Menma mientras se cortaba la pierna con una daga de apariencia extraña en opinión de Ned, y como lo hiso anteriormente creo la extraña luz en sus manos y la paso por la herida y Lord Stark vio que era una herida seria y esta se curaba casi al instante, es sorprendente no puedo creer que exista una técnica así, cuantos hombre podrían salvarse después de una batalla con ese tipo de técnica dijo Ned. Espero que esto demuestre que lo que digo es cierto Lord Stark dijo Menma, lo es Menma y gracias de nuevo ven serás mi invitado dijo Ned llevándolo a una habitación.

Mañana hablaremos de lo que te trajo aquí por ahorra descansa dijo Ned desde la puerta de la habitación, si mi señor y muchas gracias por su hospitalidad ah una cosa más mantenga el estado del joven Bran en secreto ya que vi una persona ocultarse en la cima de la torre cuando este callo yo creo que alguien lo empujo desde la cima dijo Menma, gracias joven así lo are ya que es lo menos que puedo hacer después de salvar a mi hijo y ayudarme con el problemas de mis rodillas dijo saliendo definitivamente de la habitación. Esto es mejor de lo que imaginaba no solo pude infiltrarme en el castillo si no que pude ganarme la confianza del guardián del norte pensó el clon de Naruto con la transformación de Menma.

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

Vemos al clon transformado en Menma en el patio del castillo mientras un enano estaba reprendiendo a un joven y junto a estos un hombre alto con el rostro quemado. Madre te está buscando tío montamos hoy de regreso a la capital, bien pero antes de irnos ve y presentas tus respeto a Lord y Lady Stark por el estado de su hijo dijo Tyrion de que sirve que les de mi apoyo además el niño no es nada mío y no resisto el llanto de las mujeres, cuando termino de decir esas palabras Tyrion lo abofeteó y le dijo que eso se espera del príncipe de la corona. El príncipe recordara eso mi señor dijo al hombre alto, eso le ayudara y si lo olvida se un buen perro y recuérdaselo dijo mientras se alejaba y pudo ver a Itachi y se acercó a él.

Usted debe ser Menma el hombre que salvo y atendió al joven Stark dijo Tyrion, si ese soy yo y puedo tener su nombre señor dijo Menma viendo a Tyrion a los ojos y no darle importancia a su estatura, yo soy Tyrion Lannister de Casterly Rock respondió el. El hijo de Lord Tywin Lannister respondió Itachi, si ese soy yo pero no muchos me conocen así, pero bueno como está el muchacho pregunto Tyrion. Él está muy bien solo sufrí un golpe en la cabeza que es lo que recordara es incierto pero él no sufrió un daño físico real dijo Menma, eso es magnífico bueno me retiro a desayunar me acompaña dijo Tyrion.

En este momento tengo que hablar con Lord Stark pero fue un gusto dijo Itachi mientras se alejaba y Tyrion se adentraba en el castillo hacia el salón donde sus hermanos y sobrinos desayunaban, como están queridos hermanos no están encantados por la belleza del norte dijo Tyrion en forma de burla, que encanto este es un lugar llego de barro dijo Cersei, oh por favor, los mitos, los caminantes blancos, los salvajes, los intrépidos hombres de la guardia nocturna dijo Tyrion. Vas a ir al muro hermanito no pensaba que te gustaría vestirte de negro dijo Jaime en tono burlón.

Y hacer botos de celibato las putas irían mendigando desde Dorne hasta Casterly Rock contesto en forma burlesca, cuita tu boca los niños no tienen que oír lo que tienes que decir contesto Cersei de forma tajante. Bran va a morir pregunto Myrcella, quien sabe dejar a un niño que sufra de por vida en su cama es mejor darle piedad y acabar con su vida dijo Cersei con un poco de ira, eso no será necesario querida hermana ya que el joven Bran estará bien para el final del día según me dijo la persona que lo salvo y curo las heridas del muchacho, pero lo que recuerde va hacer un misterio según Menma. En ese instante Cersei dio a Jaime una mirada de preocupación.

Menma pregunto Jaime, si es un joven que vino desde el lejano continente de Ulthos para poder hablar con Lord Stark contesto Tyrion, porque alguien viene desde el fin del mundo para hablar con el guardián del norte, eso no lo sé mi querido hermano dijo Tyrion mientras comía un trazo de tocino. Mientras en una sala aparte del castillo se encuentra Menma con Ned discutiendo el por qué Itachi había venido desde tan lejos.

Dime entonces por qué un joven viene desde tan lejos para ponerse a mi servicio, sé que el invierno se acerca pero estamos preparados para él ya que somos gente del norte dijo Ned, de eso no tengo dudo Lord Stark pero lo que viene con este invierno es algo no que se ha visto en mucho mucho tiempo y dudo que puedan contra lo que viene sin ayuda por eso estoy aquí ya que usted es el que protege el norte yo junto con otros fuimos asignados para ayudar a combatir lo que se avecina, quien los ha asignado a realizar esta labor pregunto Ned. Un dios entre los hombres respondió Menma.

Como que un dios entre los hombres, que sabe sobre el emperador sombra Lord Stark pregunto Menma, solo que es el líder de un grupo llamado los inmortales, usted está bien informado en estos momento un grupo de 1,000 inmortales se dirige rumbo al muro junto un comandante llamado Itachi para ayudar en la lucha que se avecina ellos se pondrán al servicio directo del Lord comandante así como yo me pongo al suyo, pero antes de que usted se retire al sur para ser la nueva mano el emperador sombre a asignado a 100 inmortales ponerse a su servicio directo. Por qué este emperador sombra hace esto pregunto Ned. Él lo hace porque si la guardia nocturna y la casa Stark cae todo al sur de la muralla caerá también y luego seguirá al otro lado del mar y no se detendrá hasta que todo el mundo este sumergido en el hielo y la muerte dijo Menma.

Si fue tan amable en seguirme Lord Stark los inmortales asignados a servirlo acaban de llegar dijo Menma dejando a Ned con dudas ya que no ha recibido informes o alerta de sus guardias por un grupo de hombres, como que ya está aquí no me han alertado de nada 100 hombres no pueden esconderse como si nada dijo Ned, como ya le dije los inmortales son los mejores del mundo, por favor acompáñeme dijo Menma mientras hacia su camino al exterior de Winterfell y **N** ed lo siguió con 20 de sus guardias.

Ya en el exterior del castillo en un claro junto al bosque que rodea el castillo estaban Ned Stark con sus guardias en alerta y junto a ello un muy relajado Menma, yo no veo a su grupo como 100 hombres pueden esconderse de ese modo dijo Ned, como ya le he dicho antes ellos son lo mejor que tiene el emperador sombra contesto Menma en ese momento Menma dio un silbido y cuando termino desde las sombras que proyectaba el bosque surgió un grupo de hombres enmascarados con un conjunto negro y en sus espaldas llevaban un tipo de espada corta todos ellos estaban de rodillas, Ned Stark pudo obsérvalos y quedo sumamente impresionados ya que parecía no sentir el frio y sobre todo por su disciplina, pero lo que le llamo la atención era su conjunto de armas ellos parecían cargar un arsenal completo. Sumamente impresionante estos son los famosos inmortales de los que tantos me hablas Menma dijo Ned, así es Lord Stark ellos son los inmortales ellos aran y cumplirán las ordenes que usted les dé.

Y como puedo estar seguro de eso denles una orden que sabe que un hombre que tiene dobles intenciones no podría realizar dijo Menma. Bien lo are, tú el del centro dijo señalando a unos de los inmortales en ese momento el que estaba en el centro se puso de pie ataca y mata a Menma dijo Ned esperando que este no realizaría a orden pero en un instante y sin que ni Ned y sus guardias pudieran verlo el inmortal estaba luchando con Menma con su espada mientras Menma blandía una especie de daga muy extraña en opinión de los hombres del norte, pero la lucha era muy enserio tanto el inmortal como Menma ya presentaban un par de cortes.

Ned Stark veía esto con muchas emociones, sorpresa, incredulidad y asombro ya que este inmortal siguió su orden y ataco a Menma ya que jamás en 100 años pensaba que ese hombre atacaría a Menma, pero el asombro era lo que más llenaba a Lord Stark estas dos personas luchaban muy enserio sabía que cualquier otro incluyéndolo estaría muerto a estas altura las habilidades de ambos eran por falta de palabras sobre humanas ya que jamás vio a alguien moverse tan rápido como a estas personas pero era claro que Menma era muy superior y solo estaba jugando en el inmortal en ese momento tanto Menma y el inmortal se alejaron y ambos empezaron a hacer una serie de señales con las manos lo que siguió dejo a los hombres del norte con un asombro total ya que el inmortal después de realizar las señales con las manos agua empezó a rodearlo y se concentró en bolas del tamaño de piedras usadas en catapultas y estas fueran arrojadas a Menma pero en ese instante Menma también termino sus señales y coloco sus manos en el suelo y después se alzó del suelo un muro de tierra muy grueso y resistente de 3 metros de alto y 1 metro de espesor y las bolas de agua chocaron en el muro pero el muro resistió como si nada le hubiera pasado.

Inmortal detente ya has demostrado que seguirás mis órdenes dijo Ned en ese instante el inmortal se detuvo y el muro de tierra cayo mostrado a un sonriente Menma, como puede ver Lord Stark ellos lo obedecerán sin importar la orden dijo Menma, como en el nombre de los siete fueron capases de hacer eso acaso usaron magia, se podría decir que si dijo Menma. Que otra sorpresa tienen pregunto Ned mientras sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza por las implicaciones de estos inmortales y su poder, para los inmortales no hay nada imposible ellos pueden escalar las murallas más altas, pueden infiltrarse y eliminar a su objetivo y salir sin dejar rastro, son los mejores espías y el mejor ejército estos 100 inmortales valen por más de 2000 de sus hombres y en este momento 1000 inmortales se dirigen a la muralla para reforzar a la guardia nocturna y su poder aumente exponencialmente mientras más hallan esos 1000 inmortales pueden derrotar a un ejército de 60,000 hombres sin problemas dijo Menma dejando si palabras a los hombres del Norte.

 **Devuelta en Pentos**

Podemos ver a Naruto sentado en un escritorio con Walter a su lado en frete de ellos era el magistrado Illyrio Mopatis quien estaba sudando ya que no esperaba que el emperador sombra en persona viniera a hablar con él, Mopatis sabía que con Naruto no se jugaba que él fue quien realizo lo que Valyria no pudo la conquista completa de todo Essos, emperador Naruto me siento honrado de tenerlo en mi casa pero no comprendo el por qué si usted está buscando añadir a Pentos dentro del imperio porque no habla directamente con el príncipe de Pentos dijo el magistrado pensando que podía desviar la atención de Naruto por el momento

Si yo quisiera hablar con el príncipe mandaría al caballo de unos de los jinetes de sangre de Drogo no piense que no estoy enterado de cómo funcionan las cosas aquí en Pentos, esta es una ciudad mercantil y las decisiones las toman los Magistrados y los ricos por lo tanto quien tiene el mayor poder en Pentos es usted la persona más rica en Pentos Magistrado además ha llegado a mis oídos que usted se reunirá con cierta persona a la que también quiero ver dijo Naruto, haciendo que el Magistrado temblara en su asiento ya que si el emperador sabia de sus confabulaciones con las personas de la bahía de esclavos era un hombre más que muerto.

Además quiero salvar a las personas de Pentos de un baño de sangre mi caballería Dothraki ha estado un buen tiempo sin practica y ellos creen que volver a Pentos en cenizas sería una muy buena práctica dijo Naruto con una sonrisa más que encantadora mientras Walter a sus espaldas dio un sonrisa algo siniestra dejando al Magistrado completamente aterrado, sin embargo yo no quiero eso para esta hermosa ciudad magistrado pero la pregunta real aquí seria que es lo que usted desea dijo Naruto mientras Mopatis pensaba muy bien su respuesta, yo solo quiero servir a mi pueblo dijo el magistrado pero después de esa afirmación sintió algo que nunca había sentido antes sintió como su alma misma era aplastada por la solo presencia de la persona delante de él entonces vio aquellos ojos de los que muchas personas hablaban los ojos de un dios esos ojos que hacían al emperador tan temido, amado y respetados por todo el imperio esos ojos purpuras como los habitantes de la antigua Valyria pero con un patrón de ondas con comas en ellos.

Solo le are la pregunta una vez más ya que odio cuando me mienten en mi cara que es lo que usted desea dijo Naruto mientras dejaba salir un destello de su poder para enfatizar sus palabras, lo que yo deseo es la riqueza más allá de mis sueños más salvajes dijo el magistrado. Eso es no te sientes mejor por decirlo y puedes tener eso solo dame el control total de Pentos para añadirlo al imperio además si tu mueres adonde irían tus invitados dijo Naruto sorprendiendo al magistrado usted sabe de los Targaryen que alojo en mi casa no era una pregunta era una afirmación, claro que lo sé qué clase de emperador seria si no supiera que en una ciudad que será parte de mi imperio habitan los últimos de la familia monárquica depuesta de Westeros dijo Naruto

Usted está muy bien informado Emperador dijo Mopatis creyendo que al final pudo distraer la atención de Naruto sobre su trato con las personas de la bahía de esclavos, bien pasemos a otros negocios que están ofreciendo los amos de la bahía de esclavos y Hizdahr zo Loraq para que usted los apoye para apoderarse de mi imperio dijo dejando totalmente petrificado al magistrado, usted también está enterado de ese asunto veo que su red de información es muy buena, si ellos me estaban ofreciendo el control total de las ciudades libres a cambio de darles a la chica Targaryen para que ella reclame el imperio ya que ella tiene sangre de la vieja Valyria y así dividir el imperio y darle un ejército al príncipe Viserys parta reconquistar el trono de hierro y después asesinarlo para usar a la chica para reclamar también los siete reinos dijo Mopatis en un tono de derrota.

Muy bien pensado de parte de los esclavista pero para que eso diera resultado debían de asesinarme pero no pudieron es una lástima sé que el tonto de Hizdahr zo Loraq está en camino es más está llegando en este momento porque no vamos a saludar tu solo tienes que actuar como si nada hubiera cambiado a cambio te daré riqueza más allá de tu sueño más salvaje dijo Naruto, es usted muy generoso mi emperador dijo el magistrado ya rendido ente el emperador sombra.

En el exterior de la mansión se encontraba Viserys con Daenerys esperando al magistrado en ese preciso momento llego con Naruto detrás de él, llegas tarde ellos están por llegar y quien es ese que viene detrás de ti dijo Viserys dejando al magistrado un poco temeroso de lo que Naruto pudiera hacer, lo siento majestad pero estaba atendiendo unos negocios y él es, antes de que pudiera terminar Naruto lo interrumpió. Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha puede tener su nombre señor dijo Naruto en un tono muy amistoso, yo soy Viserys de la casa Targaryen rey de los… GUAO es usted un Targaryen he escuchado que tienen sangre de Dragón dijo interrumpiendo a Viserys, el ya sabía quién era este tonto conocía muy bien al rey mendigo. Si mi sangre es la sangre del…. Y quien es esta bella dama dijo acercándose a Daenerys en ese momento lo sintió la energía que emanaba de Daenerys era la misma que había sentido resonando con la suya, mi nombre es Daenerys de la casa Targaryen contesto Dany sonrojada por este hombre por el cual sentía una extraña atracción y sabía que podía confiar en este hombre

Quien se cree ese tonto ignorándome a si dijo Viserys mientras tomaba la empuñadura de su espada, pero en instante el magistrado lo detuvo, tranquilícese dijo Mopatis.

Es un bello nombre mi señora Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha a sus órdenes dijo Naruto mientras se miraban a los ojos en ese momento Dany noto como el Rinnegan de Naruto cobro vida y después to se volvió negro.

 **En el Mundo Tsukuyomi**

Dany estaba confundida en un momento estaba hablando con un joven bastante guapo en la casa de Illyrio Mopatis su anfitrión y en un segundo estaba en este lugar extraño ella noto una hermosa luna llena de color rojo como un rubí también los alrededores noto un hermoso lago y un campo de flores, bienvenida Daenerys dijo una vos detrás de Dany volteando ella vio al mismo hombre con el que estaba hablando antes de llegar aquí, señor Naruto donde estamos pregunto Dany, no es necesario tanto formalismo entre nosotros mi señora puedes llamarme Naruto dijo el rubio.

Tu puedes llamarme Dany pero aun no me has dicho dónde estamos dijo la peli plateado, este lugar es el mundo Tsukuyomi aquí yo controlo todo desde el tiempo, el espacio, todo dijo Naruto, como que mundo Tsukuyomi y que dieres de decir que eres un dios dijo una muy confundida Dany, dime Dany no has sentido como si una presencia te llamara, como si esta presencia te está buscando y como estas conectada con ella y como tu deseas encontrarla más que nada en este mundo sin importar lo que diga tu hermano o las demás personas dijo Naruto, si he tenido esa sensación el último año pero como sabes eso no se lo he dicho a nadie me he guardado ese sentimiento para mí pero contigo ese sentimiento se vuelve más fuerte.

Eso es porque la presencia que sentías era la mía, ya que tú y yo estamos conectados Dany contesto Naruto mientras se acercaba a ella y colocaba su mano en su mejía y ella se apoyaba en la mano sintiendo el calor de esta y como solo con su toque la relajaba, estamos destinados a estar juntos mi querida Dany pero antes debemos cortar toda conexión con tu hermano él es solo un paracito que se alimenta de ti querida dijo Naruto, pero es mi hermano además nos será difícil estar juntos ya que él me ha prometido a un noble de Meereen para que este le dé un ejército para reconquistar el trono de hierro contesto Dany, del noble me encargo yo. Ya una vez le perdone la vida cuando tome la bahía de esclavos pero él se ha atrevido a levantarse en mi contra y eso no lo tolero.

Como que cuando tu tomates Meereen quien eres Naruto pregunto Dany, si déjame presentarme correctamente yo soy Naruto de las casa Uzumaki y Uchiha el primero con el nombre gran Khal de los Dothraki, amo y señor de las tierras sombrías, soberano de las ciudades libres y Nueva Valyria, gobernante de la bahía de esclavos y emperador de todo Essos y quiero que me concedas el honor de volverte mi esposa y emperatriz dijo asiendo sonrojar a Dany. Ella estaba conmocionada este hombre ante ella dijo que el gobernaba Essos en su totalidad y quería que ella fuera su espesa y emperatriz, espera como que Nueva Valyria cuestiono Dany.

E reconstruido Valyria y ahorra como en la antigüedad es la capital de mi imperio he encontrado muchos pergaminos y libros con el conocimiento de la antigua Valyria junto con mi poder he hecho lo que ellos nunca pudieron conquiste Essos completamente respondió Naruto, eso es increíble pero por qué quieres que yo sea tu pareja pregunto desanimada Dany, porque tú eres la única que es digna puedes sentirlo como un poder dentro de ti aumenta cuando estas junto a mí y como mi poder nutre y fortalece el tuyo cuestiono Naruto, si lo siento contesto ella.

Desde este momento quiero que gobiernes a mi lado además comenzare a instruirte en el liderazgo, la política , estrategia militar y lucha además de muchas otras ramas que necesitas ya que tu estarás a mi lado en la cima y si yo en un momento no estoy tu deberás hacerte cargo dijo el, pero como debemos volver o todos se preocuparan dijo ella, ya te lo dije en este mundo yo controlo todo hasta el mismo tiempo puedo entrenarte aquí durante el tiempo necesario, pero cuando volvamos solo habrán pasados segundos a una cosa más cuando volvamos quiero que sigas actuando sumisa ante tu hermano no quiero que el sospeche y si el cambia tal vez le ayude.

A pasado un año y medio en el mundo Tsukuyomi y vemos a Naruto y Dany teniendo un duelo con espadas y se nota clara mente que Dany se ha vuelto una gran combatiente con espadas pero no a la altura de Naruto pero a la par con cualquiera de los comandantes de este, ella estaba vestida con un pantalón de montar negro, botas negras, un corsé de batalla, una blusa blanca manga larga y una chaquetilla rojo con el emblema del dragón un su espalda(piense en la ropa de Anna Valerious de Van Hellsing), eso es querida sigue así ataca dijo Naruto mientras Dany volvía a arremeter con él y logro hacerle un corte en el brazo, al fin pude herirte aunque solo fue un corte dijo Dany mientras apoyaba su espada en el suelo, si lo has hecho muy bien en este año y medio ya estas a la altura de tus ancentras Visenya y Rhaenys dijo Naruto asiendo sonreír a Dany.

Eso crees Naruto que por fin alcance ese nivel pregunto Dany, claro querida recuerda que ellas eran unas grandes combatientes y tú solo en este tiempo ya lograste alcanzarlas en habilidad y seguras fortaleciéndote más con el pasar del tiempo solo necesitas más práctica, además pediré a Walter que te enseñe su técnica de manipulación de hilos para que si te quedas sin tu espada puedas usar otro tipo de arma además creo que esa técnica te aria ver hermosamente letal dijo Naruto con una sonrisa sombría en su rostro logrando que Dany sonriera de la misma forma. Bueno es hora de que salgamos de aquí con el tiempo tu cuerpo se adaptar a los cambios que tuviste aquí eso tardara unos meses dijo el, está bien pero quería poder hacerle pagar a mi hermano todas las humillaciones que me hiso pasar antes de que tu llegaras a mi dijo Dany mientras se acercaba a Naruto y luego darle un beso sumamente apasionado. Todo a sus hora mi amor el recibirá su merecido dijo él.

 **Fuera del Mundo Tsukuyomi.**

Dany empezó a parpadear y pudo notar que estaban de regreso en la entrada de la mansión del magistrado y vio a Naruto dándole una sonrisa más que feliz y ella se la devolvió, pero en ese momento escucho como Mopatis trataba de calmar a su hermano por el desplante que Naruto le dio. Junto en ese instante un grupo considerable de inmaculados entro por el camino a la casa del Magistrado y luego un grupo de esclavos entra llevando un carro donde viajaba Hizdahr zo Loraq y se detuvo en la escalinata de la entrada de la mansión.

Bienvenido a mi hogar señor Hizdahr zo Loraq déjeme presentarle a mis invitados Viserys de la casa Targaryen rey de los ándalos y los primeros hombre señor de los sietes reinos y protector del reino y su hermana Daenerys de la casa Targaryen dijo el magistrado mientras Viserys tomaba a Dany del brazo y la alaba a su lado molestando a Naruto. Muchas gracias magistrado por su bienvenida además estoy asombrado por la belleza de la joven Targaryen espero ser un digno esposo y poder negociar con el rey de los siete reinos dijo Hizdahr zo Loraq, en ese momento todos sintieron la presión de estar ante un ser de poder inconmensurable y el pobre de Hizdahr zo Loraq sabía muy bien de quien era ese poder ya que una vez solo escapo de esa persona solo porque el dueño de ese poder lo vio como un hombre patético que no valía su tiempo y desde entonces conspiro para derrotar a esa persona.

Que es lo que haces en este lugar Hizdahr zo Loraq que yo recuerde no tenías permitido abandonar Meereen dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba a la multitud por las mismas escaleras por donde los hermanos y el magistrado bajaron. Mi señor no sabía que estaba en esta ciudad de haber… silencio te e soportado por mucho tiempo pero pagarle a los hombres sin rostro para asesinarme solo para que tú y los otros esclavistas tuvieran el camino libre era un buen plan pero debieron venir ustedes personalmente a matarme ahora tú y los demás involucrados morirán dijo Naruto con su rinnegan activado.

No me dejare intimidar esta vez ahorra no tienes guardias solo a ese viejo tonto a tu lado crees que puedes derrotar a mis inmaculados ellos son los mejores soldados de todos ni siquiera tu podrás con todos ellos mátenlo ordeno Hizdahr zo Loraq, eres muy tonto creyendo que ellos lo lograran bueno lo siento por ellos dijo Naruto levantando las manos y se formaba un cubo trasparente con una bola de color blanca en el centro. Ve esto hermana este tonto hombre morirá los inmaculados son invencibles dijo Viserys, yo no creo que ellos puedan hacerle un solo rasguño a ese hombre dijo el magistrado, porque lo dices es más que obvio que el morirá contrarresto Viserys, lo dijo porque ese hombre ha realizado lo que las personas de la antigua Valyria no lograron, el conquisto todo Essos en el término de cinco años con Pentos aceptando unirse a su imperio el día de hoy dijo en tono de derrota el magistrado, pero que has dicho si eso es cierto porque no se la ofreciste a esa persona pregunto Viserys.

Porque los esclavistas me aseguraron que el moriría antes de este día esos tonto solo trajeron la destrucción sobre ellos dijo el magistrado, mientras observaba como los inmaculados se acercaban a Naruto y este dejaba flotar el cubo en el aire deteniendo a los inmaculados en seco. Lamento lo que ustedes están a punto de sufrir por ese tonto dijo Naruto con un tono de pesar en ese instante pronuncio unas palabras en un idioma que ninguno entendió solo Dany **Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu (** **El** **Elemento Polvo: Jutsu del Desprendimiento del Mundo Primitivo)** y el cubo se disparó aumentado de tamaño y atrapando a los inmaculados lo que paso luego dejo a todos muy asustado el orbe blanco exploto y pulverizo a todos los inmaculados dentro del cubo.

Bueno ya que he acabado con tu inmaculado es tu turno pero no te matare envés de eso te daré un peor castigo dijo mientras su Rinnegan brillaba mucho más te otorgare algo que muchos desearon misericordia tendrás tu vida pero serás un muerto en vida te quitare tus cinco sentido te otorgare el tesoro del cielo dijo Naruto mientras en su mano se creaba un orbe de luz dorada y la disparo contra el esclavista, un vez que la luz seso el esclavista estaba tirado en el suelo pero respiraba. Que fue lo que le hizo mi señor pregunto el magistrado.

Solo le di el peor castigo reservado a los que me desafían y desperdician las segundas oportunidades que les doy, el tesoro consiste en quitarles los cinco sentidos a una personas, vista, gusto, tacto, oído y olfato el prácticamente está vivo pero está atrapado en su cuerpo el está experimentando la nada dijo Naruto de forma siniestra. Bravo eso fue el mejor despliegue de poder y magia que he visto usted es lo suficientemente digno de unirse a mi casa, te otorgare la mano de mi hermano en matrimonio si tú me otorgas un ejército para recuperar el trono de hierro dijo Viserys de forma arrogante pero con un temor muy grande en el interior ya que si ofendía a este hombre podría terminar como el tonto esclavista en el suelo.

Naruto solo sonrió y extendió su mano a Dany mientras esta solo actuó vacilante para que su hermano pensara que ella todavía era sumisa, que haces este hombre es el dueño de todo Essos vivirás como una reina y yo tendré lo que es mío acepta o quieres despertar al dragón dijo en el oído de su hermano y esta acepto la mano de Naruto. El solo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, entonces volteo hacia al magistrado has los arreglos necesario Mopatis en tres días se llevara la ceremonia dijo mientras se alejaba y Walter se puso a su lado entonces se hundieron en las sombras de un árbol.

 **Horas más tarde**

El magistrado y los hermanos caminaban por un balcón con vista al mar, este es un gran paso su majestad en los siete reinos brindan a su salud y hacen su bandera esperando que usted regrese y con el apoyo del emperador sombra usted pude hacerlo muy fácil ya que el posee todo el poder de Essos a su disposición desde las tierras sombrías hasta las ciudades de libres dijo el magistrado, yo se tratar con personas como el yo le doy un reina o lo que cual sea el título en este caso y el meda un ejército y así yo recupero lo que es mío.

Como cree usted que es el emperador magistrado, cree que él es amable pregunto Dany, no sabría decirlo mi señora nunca conocí muy bien al emperador contesto el magistrado, no importa si él es amable o cruel no importa si te tienes que acostar con todo su ejército tu aras lo que yo te diga para que ese hombre me de mi ejército o quieres despertar al dragón amenazo Viserys.

Dany solo quería matar al tonto de su hermano con sus propias manos por tratar de golpearla y por las humillaciones que estaba recibiendo de parte de el pero tenía que seguir el plan que ella y Naruto crearon para el tonto de su hermano. Si hermano are lo que tú digas contesto Dany de forma sumisa asiendo que su hermano sonriera y la besara en su frente.

 **3 días más tarde.**

En una costa rocosa en las afueras de Pentos podemos ver un grupo imponente de personas, en la celebración más grande que se allá visto en Pentos ya que el emperador contraía nupcias, se podía observar que gran parte de las personas son de origen Dothraki ellos estaban celebrando a su modo, bebiendo, peleando y fornicando, pero en el lugar de honor donde los novios se encontraban se podían observar a un grupo muy distinto solo los más allegados al emperador además del hermano de la novia, al consejo de magistrados y uno que otro noble de Essos y estos estaban presentando regalos para los novios.

Cerca de la pareja se puede observar a los comandantes del emperador, a Khal Drogo, a Daario, a Cicatriz, Alucard, a Shanks y detrás del emperador a su fiel asistente Walter, a estas personas se les conocían en todo el imperio como los 6 reyes oscuros los más fieles y leales al emperador que además de servir como consejeros de guerra servían como la guardia personal del emperador y su nueva emperatriz.

Vemos a Dany vistiendo un hermoso vestido Plateado sentado al lado de su ahorra esposo mientras ella observaba los regalos que les ofrecían, junto a ella Naruto vestía un atuendo único ya que el vestía una túnica de color blanco hasta la rodillas, un pantalón de color negro del mismo color del vidrio dragón, pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran las figuras en la túnica en la parte del cuello y los hombros esta tenía un conjunto de magatamas negros y en su espalda lo que muchos consideraban su insignia familiar que consistía en círculo que contenía más círculos es su interior y debajo de este un conjunto de nueve magatamas divididas en tres filas y tres columnas.

En el lugar donde los invitados de la novia están sentado encontramos a Viserys y al Magistrado Illyrio Mopatis hablando sombro el tipo de fiesta porque hay muchos barbaros mezclándose con los nobles pregunto, ahorra que todo Essos es un solo imperio muchas costumbres se han aceptado, por ejemplo se está celebrando como se celebraría la boda de un gran Khal Dothraki, pero también como se celebra la boda de un Noble de Essos dijo el Magistrado. Y cuando me poder reunir con este emperador hay que planear la invasión de los siete reinos pregunto Viserys, créame si el emperador le ha prometido una corona, usted tendrá esa corona contesto Mopatis

En ese momento un hombre alto de piel bronceada y un cabello castaño claro se presentó ante la pareja y se acercó a la emperatriz, el empezó a hablar en el lenguaje común, esto es para la nueva emperatriz, cuentos, canciones e historias de los siete reinos dijo el hombre. Muchas gracias Sir, es acaso usted de mi país pregunto Dany, si soy Sir Jorah Mormot de la isla del oso servía a su padre por muchos años y espero servir siempre al legitimo rey de los siete reinos dijo mientras veía a Viserys.

Luego de que Jorah se retirara el magistrado hizo traer un baúl y lo abrieron ante Dany, estos son Huevos de dragón Daenerys traídos de lo más lejano del imperio un lugar llamado las Tierras sombrías el lugar de donde proviene el comandante Cicatriz, pero el tiempo los ha convertido en rocas pero a un así son unos objetos muy bellos hablo el magistrado mientras Dany sostenía uno es sus manos. Y créeme yo tengo muchos más de esos pero no son fósiles dijo Naruto al oído de Dany para que el hermano de esta no escuchara.

Muchas gracias magistrado dijo Dany. Entonces cada uno de los comandantes empezó a traer sus obsequios para la pareja, el primero fue Cicatriz, que traía una pequeña caja, para usted mi señora el objeto más preciado que se puede encontrar en las tierras sombrías dijo presentando una piedra de color rojo sangre, esta joya se llama piedra filosofal, y tiene muchas cualidades mágicas, el emperador puede explicárselas más adelante dijo el entregando la joya a Dany, gracias comandante, el siguiente fue Alucard este le presento una espada, para la nueva emperatriz esta espada esta forjada de una estrella que cayó cerca de la ciudad de los hombre sin sangre aunque no lo crea es más fuerte que el acero valyrio, y solo hay otra espada del mismo material y está en la cintura de su esposo dijo Alucard, gracias contesto ella.

El siguiente fue Daario, para mi emperatriz presento un juego de vela vidrió una dorada que significa riqueza, una rojo que significa fuego y una negro que son las sobras por el imperio dijo Daario, son hermosa Comandante Daario. Luego fue Shanks, para mi emperatriz desde el mar de los escalofríos yo le presento esto mostrando un collar como ningún otro era un diamante negro como la noche más oscura rodeado de muchas piedra preciosas, este es el corazón de los océanos, se dice que tiene poderes mágicos y el que lo posea controlara el mar y es suyo mi señora dijo Shanks entregando el collar a Dany, creo que es mi turno dijo Walter acercándose a su señor y su señora.

Les mostro una caja y en ella una serie de pergaminos y unos guantes de color blancos con una extraña inscripción en ellos y un tipo extraño de hilo, esto es con lo que comenzara para controlar esa técnica dijo el asistente del emperador, es muy amable se su parte maestro Walter contesto ella con una sonrisa y fue el turno de Drogo el cual presento a la pareja un par de los mejores sementales un caballo muy grande de color negro y una yegua de un color blanco inmaculado, y hablando en Dothraki dijo. Para el semental que monta al mundo y su compañera los mejores caballos que hemos podido criar ya que estos nacieron el mismo día que el Khal de Khals llego a nosotros dijo mientras inclinaba la cabeza.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus hermosos presente pero ya es hora de que mi emperatriz y yo nos retiremos dijo mientras le ofrecía su mano a Dany, y esta acepto rápidamente y se acercaron a los caballos, Naruto la tomo de la cintura y la ayudo a montar, luego el monto su caballo. Viserys se acercó a su hermana y le susurro que hiciera muy feliz a Naruto. Sin que él lo supiera Dany esperaba este momento más que nada.

 **Alerta limón.**

En una costa rocosa vemos a Naruto y a Dany mientras estos compartían una momento junto viendo el atardecer, deseaba tanto que este momento llegara estar fuera de la vista de mi hermano y dejar de actuar contigo puedo ser yo misma querido dijo Dany mientras besaba a Naruto, yo igual Dany he esperado este momento todo el día, y yo desde que estábamos en el mundo Tsukuyomi, dijo mientras empezaba a quitarle la ropa a Naruto, desde entonces eres una niña muy mala dijo el mientras desgarraba el vestido de ella y vio ese cuerpo, pechos copa c, una cintura breve, piernas largas, trasero firme y con forma de corazón, y una piel blanca como la leche.

Una vez desnuda ella su lujuria no pudo contenerse y también arranco la ropa de él mostrando su cuerpo muy trabajado y llego de marcas de combate, pero la marca que más se destacaba era una en su pectoral izquierdo a la altura del corazón, ella deslizo su mano por esa cicatriz y la dirigía a su erección de 18 cm. Y la tomo en su mano y en pensó a acariciarla, el igual llevo su mago a su intimidad e ingreso dos dedos en ella y comenzó a bombear dentro y fuera, ahhhhhh así sigue mi amor no pares dale a tu emperatriz todo lo que tienes dijo ella, estas muy mojada deseabas esto tanto como yo dijo el, más por favor follame dijo ella y en ese instante el de un sola estocado ingreso a ella, ahhhhhh están tan apretada me encanta Dany dijo el, y tú eres muy grande follame todo lo que quieras dijo ella envolviendo las piernas en la cintura de Naruto y este empezó a bombear dentro y fuera de ella, si así follame fuerte rómpeme el coño dijo ella mientras el empujaba con fuerza dentro de ella.

Ella usando sus caderas derribo a Naruto y este que do de espalda y ella comenzó a montarlo como a un caballo, mientras subía y bajaba en su polla, ahhhhhh si Dany móntame mi Dragona dámelo todo dijo el, si Naruto follame, vamos follame y suelta tu espeso semen dentro de mí y déjame cargar a tu hijo dijo ella en éxtasis, lo quieres eh estoy cerca Dany, si si dámelo vente dentro de mi dijo ella, Dany me vengo, yo también Naruto vengamos juntos y con un grito de ambos ellos llegaron a su límite.

Eso fue grandioso dijo ella, eres todo un animal querido, y tú eres tan salvaje con una Dragona, pero no creas que esto ha terminado la noche es joven y nosotros también mi querida Dany dijo el mientras entraba en ella una vez más y ella paso el resto de la noche gritando por su semilla.

 **Devuelta en Westeros**

En el camino real se ve a la caravana del rey Robert acampar a la orilla de un rio, y en un lugar apartado de todo el ajero estaba Robert y Ned charlando mientras el rey le muestra una carta. Vez esto Ned, que la joven Targaryen se casó, hay que mandarle un regalo de boda dijo Ned. Un cuchillo bien afilado y un valiente que lo entregue dijo el Rey, Robert por favor ellos están al otro lado del mar no tienen poder y los que sugieres es terrible dijo Ned, oh terrible terrible fue lo que el rey loco le hizo a tu padre y a tu hermano, terrible fue lo que Rhaegar Targaryen le hizo a tu hermana, los quiero muerto a todos grito el rey.

Y quien es la persona con quien ella se casó pregunto Ned, no lo sé un tonto que se hace llamar emperador sombra dicen que es un guerreo muy poderoso en Essos y controla una compañía de mercenario llamado los inmortales contesto Robert, haciendo que Ned se atragantara con el vino, Robert dime que es una broma ella no se pudo haber casado con ese hombre dijo Ned, que sabes de él pregunto Robert. Lo mismo que tu pero tengo una personas a mi servicio que sabe quién es él dijo Ned.

Llámalo enseguida quiero saber con quién vamos a enfrentarnos exclamo Robert, está bien Menma por favor aparece dijo Ned con los ojos cerrados y de las sombras del árbol cercano el mencionado apareció. Por los siete infiernos como hizo eso y quien eres tu grito Robert. Mis disculpas por asustarlo majestad, mi nombre es Menma de la Casa Namikaze del continente del Ulthos y estoy al servicio de Lord Stark, Ned desde cuando tienes una persona del Ulthos a tu servicio pregunto Robert, fue antes de que saliéramos de Winterfell que él se puso a mi servicio.

Bien que puedes decirme del emperador sombra muchacho pregunto Robert, lo que le puedo decir son solo unas cuantas cosas majestad ya que él se aseguró de que no pudiera dar mucha información contesto Menma, como es eso responde grito Robert, bueno yo sirvo al emperador pero él me encomendó una tarea muy vital la cual es servir a Lord Stark para ayudar en la defensa de lo que hay más allá del muro, esas son tonterías tu solo eres un espía acuso Robert y estaba punto de llamar a los guardias cuando Ned interrumpió, Robert vasta él dice la verdad, este hombre salvo y curo a mi hijo y demostró que no mentía en sus intenciones.

Si es así quiero que diga porque no puede decirnos todo dijo Robert, porque el emperador puso un hechizo en mi lengua para que no hable y revele información que no estoy autorizado a revelar dijo mostrando la lengua y vieron una extraña marca en la lengua, eso es muy hábil de su parte dijo Ned. Si todo soldado que él envía a una misión se le pone este sello por si son capturados no puedan extraer información. Bueno pero les diré lo que se. El nombre del emperador es Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha, en los últimos cinco años él ha llevado una guerra de conquista en todo Essos y cuando yo salí de Essos solo le faltaba conquistar a Braavos y a Pentos dijo dejando asombrados a los dos.

El apareció en las tierra de los señores de los caballos y los conquisto retando a todos los Khal a un combate por el derecho a dirigir todos los Khalasar, el gano y desde entonces fue expandiendo su poder, pero no se preocupen por el volteara su vista a los siete reinos ya que está ocupado con su propio imperio, a menos que ustedes hagan el primer movimiento para atraer su ira a ustedes, además el no soportara una presión del rey mendigo es más fácil que el mate a ese tonto antes que se deje presionar por el para invadir los siete reino dijo Menma dejando más tranquilo al rey y a Ned. Bien te creo dijo el rey. Si eso es todo me retiro otra vez a velar por sus hijas Lord Stark dijo el mientras se alejaba. Bien cuídalas y que no se metan en problemas.

 **En otra parte del campamento.**

Vemos como Arya estar entenado con una espada de madera con su amigo Mycah el hijo del carnicero mientras eran supervisados por Menma, bien Mycah sigue así y tu Arya cuida tu defensa dijo el, mientras los niños hacían caso a los que él les dijo. Pero en ese instante Arya se descuidó por un ruido hecho por Menma dándole una apertura a Mycah y este desarmo a Arya.

Bien hecho muchacho pero es hora de que le vallas a ayudar a tu padre para la fiesta de esta noche dio Menma, si muchas gracias Sir dijo Mycah. No soy un caballero respondió el, eso no es junto Menma me distrajiste protesto Arya, primero regla en combate nunca apartes tu mirada de tu oponente joven loba, muchacho apresúrate y ve a ayudar a tu padre dijo Menma, si y muchas gracias por todo Sir dijo el muchacho mientras se alejaba. No soy un caballero grito Menma.

Entonces como puedes decir a una persona como combatir dijo una voz con un tono muy petulante, al buscar el origen de la voz se encontró en el príncipe Joffrey y junto a él estaba Sansa pero el vio que en las sombras estaba un inmortal velando por Sansa, déjalo en paz dijo Arya bruscamente, tranquila Lady Arya es cierto príncipe no soy un caballero pero solo he perdido una pelea en toda mi vida y fue contra el mejor guerrero de todo Essos, además de haber peleado en las guerras de mi hogar dijo Menma.

Entonces no te molestara en demostrarlo dijo el príncipe de forma petulante desenfundando la espada, usted quiere un duelo de practica príncipe con gusto acepto Lady Arya podría prestarme su espada de madera dijo mientras Arya le entregaba su espada se colocaba en posición colocándose en una postura que el príncipe jamás había visto (postura de battojutsu) que era la espada en su cintura del lado izquierdo, mientras flexionaba las piernas con la pierna derecha adelante y la izquierda atrás.

Listo príncipe puede comenzar dijo Menma sin moverse de su lado sorprendiendo a las dos chacas Stark por la forma ya que pensaban que no tenía oportunidad, Joffrey en cambio se sintió insultado por la forma de actuar de Menma entonces arremetió lanzando cortes sin ningún control a Menma y cuando estaba a dos metros de él y no se movía las jóvenes Stark temieron lo peor pero en un instante Menma desapareció de la vista. Momentos después vieron como Joffrey estaba de cara al suelo y Menma a su espalda con la espada de madera en alto después de haber realizado un golpe.

Usted está muy mal versado en las técnicas de combate con espadas príncipe su técnica es por decir lo menos inexistente dijo el mientras se acercaba a ayudar al príncipe a levantarse en ese momento el príncipe se levantó y trato de separar la cabeza de Menma de su cuerpo con un golpe de su espada. Pagaras por eso insolente tendré tu cabeza grito el príncipe mientras seguía arremetiendo pero en un instante Menma lo desarmo y corto al príncipe en el dorso de su mano en ese instante el príncipe cayó al suelo.

Es suficiente príncipe usted perdió esta práctica no debe deshonrarse a usted mismo por algo tan tonto como la venganza dijo Menma mientras arrojaba la espada de Joffrey al rio y él se volteó para alejarse, en ese instante Joffrey saco una daga y trato de apuñalar a Menma por la espalda pero el lobo gigante de Arya arremetió contra Joffrey y este soltó la daga pero antes que el lobo pudiera dañarlo Menma se interpuso y el recibió la mordida en el brazo. Tranquila chica no debes atacar así al príncipe aunque se lo merezca dijo Menma con una mueca por la mordida mientras el lobo lo soltaba.

Joffrey en ese instante se alejó corriendo, que vamos hacer ahorra él debe estar muy enojado dijo Sansa, lo que ustedes harán es ir en este momento con su padre y prepararse para la fiesta de esta noche dijo Menma mientras acompañaba a las jóvenes Stark con su padre. Más tarde esa noche mientras Ned y sus hijas festejaba y comían un grupo de guardias Lannister entro violentamente. Cuál es el significado de esto grito Ned, tenemos ordenes de llevar a este sujeto ente el rey por haber atacado al príncipe dijo el guardia mientras señalaba a Menma.

En la carpa del rey se encontraba Robert con su esposa y su hijo que tenía un vendaje en la mano con una pequeña cantidad de sangre en ella, en un momento entro Ned con sus hijas y Menma que era custodiado por los guardias, perdón por esto Ned pero Joffrey acusa al muchacho por atacarlo y dejar que unos de los lobos de tus hija lo atacara y lo mordiera en la mano, eso no es cierto él está mintiendo dijo Arya tratando de defender a Menma, por favor Lady Arya déjeme manejar esto, estas acusaciones se las dijo el príncipe a usted rey Robert pregunto Menma, no se las dijo a su madre y ella nos llamó para esto, bueno también le dijo que ese duelo era un duelo de practica que el mismo me lo pidió y mientras el usaba su espada yo use una de madera dijo Menma.

Eso no fue lo que me dijo mi hijo él dijo que tú le quitaste su espada y que después ordenaste a unos de los lobos a que lo atacara dijo ella con una furia contenida, si un lobo gigante lo ha mordido debería tener marcas de mordeduras y debería tener más sangre que eso dijo Menma mientras señalaba la poca cantidad de sangre en el vendaje, yo pude curarlo antes de que se pusiera peor dijo Joffrey con duda su madre acepto su mentira sin chistar. Valla eso sí que es muy impresionante su habilidad como sanador debe superar a la de un maestro ya que una mordida de un lobo gigante es muy difícil de tratar por favor muéstrenos ese gran trabajo de curación dijo Menma.

Por qué debería hacerlo dijo Joffrey con nerviosismo, porque si lo que dice es cierto y un lobo lo mordió debe verse así dijo el mientras mostraba la mordida a un curándose con su poder si usted tiene ese tipo de marcas eso quiere decir que su historia es cierta y yo aceptare cualquier castigo que el rey me imponga incluso la muerte dijo Menma dejando sorprendido a todos en la tienda. Vamos hijo muéstranos tu herida para terminar con la vida de este tonto que te ataco dijo la reina, vamos muchacho muéstranos la herida grito Robert, en ese momento la reina retiro el vendaje mostrando un simple rasguño demostrando que Joffrey mintió.

Amenos que el príncipe estuviera versado en la más poderosa magia sanadora no debería haber marcas de mordeduras dijo Menma mientras que los Stark sonreían, es cierto que mi hijo mintió sobre el lobo pero usted si lo ataco dijo la reina tratando de que su hijo no se viera débil ante todos en la carpa, perdón mi Lady pero fue un duelo de practica como ya lo dije esa corte se realizó en el momento que lo desarme y fue con su propia espada después de que el trato de separar mi cabeza de mi cuerpo talvez si el entrenara más y usted no lo consintiera como a un bebe esto no hubiera pasado dijo Menma.

Tú fuiste derrotado con un palo y te rasguñan la mano y me llamas para esto, lo siento Ned y Menma pueden irse dijo el rey mientras los mencionado salían pero Menma fue detenido por los guardias he dicho que se valla el no hizo nada malo y tu muchacho más vale que no me llames para esto otra vez grito Robert.

 **En el muro (castle black)**

El muro la edificación más alta y más antigua de los siete reino construida por el patriarca de la casa Stark, el muro es custodiado por la guardia nocturna un grupo de hombre comprometidos a proteger el reino de los peligros más allá del muro, ahorra es solo una colonia penal glorificada llena de la escoria del reino pero aun así hay cierto honor entre estos hombres. En castle black el hogar del Lord comandante de la guardia nocturna se puede observar como el primer guardabosque Benjen Stark hermano de Ned Stark, Jon Snow el bastardo de Ned y Tyrion Lannister llegaban junto con un grupo de mil guerreros vestidos de negro y con una extraña mascara.

El Lord Comandante Mormot era un hombre duro era conocido como el viejo oso y no se sorprendía con facilidad pero cuando vio a mil hombre vestidos de negro a la entrada de castle black él se quedó sin palabras. Benjen como pudiste conseguir esta cantidad de hombres dispuestos a venir al muro pregunto el comandante, yo no los reclute nos encontramos con ellos en el camino creíamos que eran hombre de la capital mandados al muro dijo Benjen.

Que es todo ese aborto dijo el maestro de la guardia nocturna Aemon Targaryen en ese momento un hombre se presentó ante ellos, tal vez yo pueda explicarlo mi nombre es Itachi y vengo de parte del emperador sombra. Yo y estos hombres conocido como los inmortales tenemos la misión de ayudar a la guardia nocturna en el invierno que se acerca y con él la larga noche que se avecina ya un mensajero ha hablado con Lord Stark dijo Itachi, a si ese debe ser Menma dijo Tyrion conoce al capitán Menma mi señor pregunto Itachi si por un breve momento contesto Tyrion.

Usted es el comandante de estos hombres pregunto el comandante, así es contesto Itachi, que opina maestro Aemon debemos aceptar. Esto debemos hablarlo en privado en mi salón Lord comandante aconsejo el maestro. Momentos más tarde el maestro Aemon, el Lord comandante y el primer guardabosque estaba reunidos junto a Itachi. Entonces estos hombre obedecerán solo al Lord comandante, al maestro Aemon y a usted dijo Benjen así es ellos son totalmente obedientes antes las órdenes del emperador y si la orden es servir a la guardia y al comandante eso harán dijo Itachi. Muy bien aceptamos su ayuda en la defensa del muro pero no tenemos suficientes provisiones para todos dijo el comandante, de eso no se preocupe comandante nosotros traemos provisiones para un ejercido de cinco mil que durara si mis cálculos no me falla cinco años dijo Itachi sorprendiendo a todos.

Como es eso posible no vimos ningún carro de suministro dijo Benjen, creo que hay magia involucrada en eso dijo el maestro, está en lo correcto aquí dijo Itachi mientras mostraba un pergamino, aquí sellado con magia están los suministros solo es cuestión de derramar una gota de sangre y pensar en la cantidad deseada y esta aparecerá dijo Itachi. Eso es sorprendente dijo el comandante, bueno eso sería todo, debemos regresar a nuestras labores dijo el comandante.

Itachi puede quedarse un momento necesito hablar en privado con usted dijo el maestro, si será un placer maestro contesto el mencionado. Una vez que solo quedaba el maestro Aemon e Itachi el maestro empezó a caminar alrededor de él, ya puedes solar el poder que está a tu alrededor, sé que esa no es tu verdadera forma y que los que viene contigo no son personas reales son como tu pero más débiles dijo el maestro, y como sabe eso si no le importa decírmelo interrogo Itachi, crecí en un lugar donde debes saber cuándo una persona no te dice toda la verdad además siento la energía a tu alrededor y los que vienen contigo tienen la misma energía que tu es idéntica dijo el maestro.

Jajajaja como era de esperarse del dragón más viejo dijo el mientras cancelaba la transformación y en una nube de humo apareció Naruto, si tiene razón todos los inmortales somos copias del emperador creadas por su inmenso poder dijo Naruto, y como usted dijo yo soy una copia más fuerte ya que yo fui creado distinto a los demás yo soy más poderoso que ellos, pero es un placer estar con usted maestro. Si también para mí es un placer conocerlo emperador sombra pero la cuestión es lo que dijo sobre la larga noche es cierto o es falso dijo el maestro.

Lo que dije es real vengo a ayudar además que tipo de gobernante seria si dejo que mi futuro pueblo perezca dijo la copia del emperador, como que futuro pueblo acaso planeas invadir los siete reinos pegunto Aemon, no invadir solo tomar lo que es mío vera la corona le debe al banco de hierro y el banco es mío entonces ellos me deben a mí y además su tátara sobrina que es mi esposa y ella quiere lo que le corresponde dijo la copia.

Usted está casado con ella si por eso vine para ayudar al reino maestro y a usted cuando llegue el momento usted será llevado a conocerla dijo el mientras el maestro estaba muy emocionado de poder conocer a una de los sobreviviente de su familia. Muchas gracias eso sería lo mejor que alguien me daría antes de que parta de este mundo para reunirme con mis padre dijo el maestro, no usted vivirá mucho tiempo créame de eso yo me encargo dijo mientras le daba energía natural al cuerpo viejo del maestro devolviéndole la vista y la fuerza perdida por la edad.

El maestro estaba impresionado este hombre rubio con destellos plateados frente a él le devolvió la vista y sus fuerza se sentía cuarenta años más joven, eso es una muestra de la que vendrá maestro dijo el mientras volvía a transformarse en Itachi para salir luego de los aposentos del maestro. Con que el emperador sombra con su ayuda podremos soportar a lo que viene con el invierno dijo el maestro mientras se acercaba al fuego y puso su mano en las llamas pero no se quemaba. Mi sangre de dragón fluye otra vez dijo el maestro con una sonrisa plasmado en su rostro mientras alejaba su mano del fuego.

 _ **gracias a todos por seguir esta historia por favor denme su opinión sobre la historia, y la forma en la que puede cambiar según sus opiniones, comentarios ofensivos o fuera de lugar no serán recibidos**_


End file.
